dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Elysion
Overview Name: Elysion Role: Traveled to Gransys to usher in the end of days- aside his disposable cult of followers… Personality: Pure evil, destructive, dangerous, deadly, sees no value in life, fearless, hates the Arisen, loves only the dragon and welcomes Armageddon (Salvation). Details It took the dragon only seconds to wipe entire nations from the map of the world. One of the nations which the dragon had utterly destroyed had been large and powerful, enough so that if not for the dragon’s attacks it may well have come out the victor of the Endless Strife. But it was not a tragedy without survivors and among those few who lived through the horrors of that attack was the son of the king, the prince of this lost country. One of his eyes, wounded in his flight from the dragon’s attack, began to fester and, before long, the pestilence would claim his life. He took his rage and regret and transmitted them to the page via ink and quill. As the racking fever and pain gripped his body, he came to one conclusion: humans deserved to be destroyed. The world and its people clearly needed to be purged by the dragon’s claws in order to be reborn anew. He titled his writings “The Testament of Hopeless Regret” . The existence of this text eventually led to the creation a continent-wide secret society named Salvation. The Testament came to be blazoned always with the mark of a single eye: the Remaining Eye. This is most likely why Salvation favors the use of the cyclops, which they call “the beasts that beckon the destruction.” Then, many years later, one young man performed an unheard act: before a large gathering of his Salvation brethren, he tore out his own right eye. Where he came from or what brought him to the doors of Salvation is unknown. What is known is that he believed that in giving up his eye, he remade himself in the image of Salvation’s creator and impressed upon his brethren that this was the man who could lead their cause to success. Just as he had desired, the young man quickly rose through the ranks and eventually became their Great Leader, the one who guided them, and was given the name Elysion to refer to the paradise that they expect to follow death. To be named after this idea illustrated the organization’s faith in the Elysion—that he would bring about such a paradise for all. The significant expectations placed upon him by the organization were again demonstrated when he, the Great Leader, was sent in person to Gransys after the dragon appeared. There are even whispers among the other members of Salvation that the Great Leader Elysion is in fact a descendant of the prince who originally penned The Testament of Hopeless Regret and that this heritage is why the organization places so much faith in him… Trivia *Elysion's name may be a reference to the Greek mythological term: "Elysium, a state of the afterlife reserved for those related to the gods or those chosen by them as worthy." Elysion's behavior and views may be based on the Elysian cults that existed in ancient Greece. Indeed, the role and fate of the Arisen bears some similarities to Greek mythological cosmology. *Some have speculated that the Elysion could be an allusion to Darth Sidious (The Sith Lord from the Star Wars series) if one takes into account his appearance, rank, psychopathic nature, love for evil, murder, and understanding and use of dark magic. This is, of course, only speculation. Quotes Seeking Salvation Speech *''Tis our curse that the soul must exist in such incompletion while we remain in this material coil. And it is in that incompletion of the soul that all human suffering, pain, and lamentation finds its inexorable source. Whence, then, is salvation? Tis not to be found in pleasure. For pleasure is but another manifestation of the soul's inchoateness. A distraction born of the flesh. Is it but pain's shadow, and no less a transient illusion. For the soul cannot find true pleasure in this world. This world which writhes and struggles against its failings, bludgeoned by its own heedless throes. In a true and proper world, all souls would forever remain in an even state, perfect and complete as they are unchanging. Where can we look to find such balance? Wherein lies the equilibrium our tortured world seeks? In the dragon! Bestower of fear to all man in equal measure. The dragon is the force by which the world will right itself, and we are duty bound to cede our souls unto it. If we seek freedom from pain unending and comfort in the constancy of the soul made complete, we must submit to its fiery arbitration. Think not of this as surrender, nor as the escape of the weak or the craven. No! I bid you, do not run from fear. Do not hate it. For it is fear which rarefies and distills the soul unto its rightful, lofty character.'' Upon welcoming the Arisen *''Come to join our flock, Arisen?'' *''This! This is the answer, dear Arisen!'' *''Unto all things, death and chaos!'' Gallery Elysion.jpg The Elysion.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Salvation Members Category:Males